1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living body measuring apparatus for measuring a living body impedance and for providing a body fat rate or other information useful for health care. More particularly the present invention relates to a living body measuring apparatus with a built-in weight meter that comprises a transparent measuring platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A body fat measuring apparatus with a built-in weight meter is currently available as one of the well-known living body measuring apparatus. Such body fat measuring apparatus comprises a measuring platform of two-layered configuration having inner and outer boards. In general the inner board of the measuring platform is formed from a rolled steal plate by a pressing process so that it has a shape like a cover for a box. The inner board has sufficient mechanical strength for transmitting a body weight without any permanent deformation when a person mounts the measuring platform.
The outer board of the measuring platform is generally formed from a colored plastic resin by an injection molding. The outer board also has a shape like a cover for a box and includes several ribs on the inner surface thereof The outer board is provided with electrodes formed by a pressing process for measuring a living body impedance. The outer board acts as an insulator between the electrodes. In order for a person to properly place his feet on the electrodes the outer board is provided with some indexing means such as convex portions for the reference for his heels or some index marks on a paper affixed thereon.
In addition a reflection type, low power consumption liquid crystal display is used for numerically or graphically indicating the measurement result.
The body fat measuring apparatus with the built-in weight meter, as described above, is very useful in that it can concurrently measure the body weight required for deriving the body fat rate.
However, in the body fat measuring apparatus, as above, it is common practice that a paper bearing an important information such as the caution notice or the description for operation is affixed either on the bottom surface of the apparatus or on the upper surface of the outer board of the measuring platform. Therefore it is necessary to turn the apparatus upside down to read such important information on the paper, if it is affixed on the bottom surface of the apparatus. On the other hand, if such paper is affixed on the upper surface of the outer board, it may possible that the paper becomes peeled off because it is repeatedly treaded with the feet of a person, and especially with the feet of a person as wetted after taking a bath.
In addition, when a person to be measured mount the outer board of the measuring platform, it is necessary to see the index marks on the outer board to correctly stand on the electrodes. However, if the person is going to see the index marks after he has mounted the outer board, it is difficult to find the index marks because they become out of the field of view of the person. As the result, if the measurement is conducted at the dark place, for instance, at the bathing booth, it may happen that the person would mount the outer board at the position offset from the electrodes. This may produce an error in measurement, or in the worst case, the measurement can not be conducted at all.
Furthermore, because the reflection type liquid crystal display unit is designed to need the surrounding light for readily visible display, it is difficult to see such display unit at the dark place.
In addition, the display unit simply indicates the measurement result numerically or graphically, and therefore, it produces no strong impression to the person to be measured. In particular a corpulent person would not have the strong perception that he is corpulent after the measurement.
Finally the prior art apparatus is defective in that it must be disassembled to find even a minor fault such as breakage of a lead wire.
In view of the above the present invention aims at solving the problems in the prior art apparatus, as described above. More particularly an object of the present invention is to provide a living body measuring apparatus with a built-in weight meter that is more effective in that there is no possibility of peeling off a paper bearing the important information so that a person to be measured can always read the information. Another object of the present invention is to provide a living body measuring apparatus with a built-in weight meter in which a person to be measured can easily confirm the position on the apparatus where he mounts, can be given a readily visible display of the measurement result, and can easily find a fault, if any.
To attain such objects the present invention provides a living body measuring apparatus with a built-in weight meter, comprising: a measuring platform; and electrodes, whereby said measuring platform being constructed in two-layered configuration having inner and outer boards, said electrodes being arranged on said outer board to measure a living body impedance, and said outer board of the measuring platform being formed from a transparent plate. Accordingly a paper bearing the important information may be affixed on the lower surface of the outer board, because it is still visible through the transparent outer board from the upper side. In case where the outer board is a colorless transparent plate the visibility for the information through the outer board becomes more higher.
According to an embodiment of the present invention the measuring platform is constructed in a single-layered configuration having only the outer board that also acts as the inner board. In such case the inner construction of the apparatus becomes visible through the transparent outer board from the outside without any necessity of disassembling the apparatus.
According to another embodiment of the present invention the electrode on the outer board is formed from an electrically conductive transparent coating. Therefore an area of the outer board through which a person can see the opposite side thereof becomes wider. In case where the electrode is formed from an electrically conductive colorless transparent coating said area of the outer board becomes more wider.
According to further embodiment of the present invention the electrode is provided with a projection. Accordingly a person to be measured can correctly place his feet on the electrodes, while confirming the position with feeling of his soles.
According to further embodiment of the present invention the apparatus further comprises a light emitting device mounted in a cavity of the outer board. Therefore the light emitting device emits a light through a display window frame to illuminate the display unit.
According to further embodiment of the present invention the apparatus further comprises a plurality of light emitting devices and a light control unit, whereby said light emitting devices each emitting a light of different color, and said light control unit controlling said light emitting devices to emit a light of different color according to the measurement result. Accordingly a person to be measured can be given a strong impression depending on the measurement result.